Meet the Feebles (CoconCrash Style)
CoconCrash's movie-spoof and animal and human style of 1989 Wingnut films, "Meet the Feebles". Cast *Heidi the Hippo - Peg (Peg + Cat) *Bletch the Walrus - Steele (Balto) *Robert the Hedgehog - Yogi Bear *Barry the Bulldog - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Dennis the Anteater - Polo (Ovide and the Gang) *Arthur the Worm - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Lucille the Poodle - Cindy Bear *Samantha the Cat - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Dorothy the Sheep - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sebastian the Fox - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Daisy the Cow - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sandy the Chicken - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Cedric the Warthog - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Seymour the Elephant - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Wynyard the Frog - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Trevor the Rat - Dick Dastardly *Fly in the Sky - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Sidney the Elephant - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Harry the Hare - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *The Cockroach - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Louie the Dog - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Guppy - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Abi - Big Bear (Everything's Rosie) *Wynyard's Assistant - Penny (The Rescuers) *Jim (Vietnam Soldier) - The Pink Panther *Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Vietnamese Gophers - Various Villains *Mr. Big - Himself (Meet the Feebles) *Vietnamese Soldiers - Various Animal and Human Villains *Tribble Creatures - ??? *Rabbit Girls - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck *Musician Frog - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Crabs - Killer Whales (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Bartender - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Paperboy - Elmo (Sesame Street) *The Baker - Barnaby the Bear *Pekingese - ??? *Poodle - ??? *Chours-girls - Various Humans and Animals *Octopus - ??? *Moose - ??? Gallery: Peg.gif|Peg as Heidi the Hippo Steele 8.JPG|Steele as Bletch the Walrus 1951910-yogi bear show 02.jpg|Yogi Bear as Robert the Hedgehog Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Plankton as Barry the Bulldog 0polo.jpg|Polo as Dennis the Anteater Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker as Arthur the Worm 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Lucille the Poodle Madame Medusa.gif|Madame Medusa as Samantha the Cat Olivia-3.png|Olivia Flaversham as Dorothy the Sheep Squidward spongebob squarepants.png|Squidward Tentacles as Sebastian the Fox MarioMic.png|Mario as Dr. Quack the Duck Amy sonic the hedgehog.png|Amy Rose as Daisy the Cow Zira.jpg|Zira as Sandy the Chicken Captain hook disney.png|Captain Hook as Cedric the Warthog Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Seymour the Elephant A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822463-1139-821.jpg|Eddy as Wynyard the Frog DickDastardly.png|Dick Dastardly as Trevor the Rat Constantine.png|Constantine as Fly in the Sky Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as Sidney the Elephant Sniffles007.jpg|Sniffles the Mouse as Harry the Hare Discord S03E10.png|Discord as The Cockroach Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Louie the Dog Flounderpic.png|Flounder as Guppy Everything's Rosie - Big Bear.jpg|Big Bear as Abi PennyandTeddy.jpg|Penny as Wynyard's Assistant Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Jim (Vietnam Soldier) Gumball Watterson.jpg|Gumball as Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) LuigiLik.png|Luigi as Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) Mr. Big the Monster.png|Mr. Big as Himself Minniemousedisney.png|Minnie Mouse Daisyduckversion.jpg|and Daisy Duck as Rabbit Girls Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as Musician Frog Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Bartender Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Paperboy B3.jpg|Barnaby the Bear as The Baker Category:CoconCrash Category:Meet the Feebles Movies Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs